Jumpstart my Heart
by Sfrostwolf
Summary: It all started with a coffee shop. Who knew so much could come from a chance meeting at the local café? AU No longer a one-shot! Updates will be irregular. On Hiatus for now. :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson. :(**

* * *

The wind blew gently, waves of blonde locks trailing along. Tempestuous grey eyes regarded the scene in disgust. Lip curling, small nose crinkling, the figure turned their back and left. Behind them teenage girls continued to drool over the so called 'hot teen idol', Luke Castellan, plastered all over the cover of their magazines.

Annabeth didn't understand why girls worshipped the guy like that. In her opinion it made them look air-headed and immature. She had never really been like other girls. While they talked about guys and clothes and stuff like that, Annabeth geeked-out over architecture and books. Sure, the guy was hot, she wasn't blind, but he was probably ugly where it counts. A lot of teen stars tend to have a stick permanently shoved where the sun doesn't shine. At least, that was her opinion. The other girls probably wouldn't care if he was as dumb as a brick and had an ego that put Mt. Olympus to shame.

Annabeth was more interested in a guy that she could have fun getting to know, someone who wasn't on an imaginary pedestal. Some girls talk about princes and love at first sight. Annabeth wasn't Cinderella; she didn't want to be either. Call her a feminist if you want, she didn't need some random boy swooping in and treating her like a goddess. She had lived her entire life taking care of herself, she didn't need to be handled like she was a porcelain doll.

She wanted someone she could confide in; someone that would treat her like their equal. She needed someone who could put up with her random babbling about architecture, and she didn't mean just ignore it. Sure, she didn't want some big softy that would just rollover and do what they were told, they needed to be able to stand up for their beliefs, but she wanted someone that knew when to stand down and could acknowledge when they were wrong. Someone who knew how to be the bigger person. She didn't want to be fawned over, but she didn't want to be ignored. If he turned out to be hot, well, that would be an awesome bonus.

Maybe she was asking for too much, maybe she was picky, but she had been independent all her life and she needed someone that wouldn't just make her life harder. Annabeth had been let down to many times already, she had been the only one watching her back. She didn't want some superficial man that would buy her expensive jewelry and take her out to fancy restaurants, she wanted someone that would be fine watching a movie at home, maybe order some Chinese take-out or pizza. Nothing to elaborate.

By now she had left the park, the enamored girls elated babbling long since faded away. She decided to go to Jumpstart, a quaint café. Forget men, she needed her coffee. She was a regular at this café, the barista had memorized her usual order months ago.

Annabeth looked down, rummaging through her black purse. She knew she had a coupon somewhere in there, she could get a free cinnamon roll with her coffee today if only she could find it. She was so focused on her hunt that she forgot she was still walking, and wasn't looking where she was going.

Her search was put to an abrupt halt when without warning she collided with another form. A hand shot out to steady her, letting go once it was sure she had regained her sense of equilibrium. Her eyes shot up, trying to see who she had crashed into. Startled grey clashed with worried green. The individual started apologizing immediately, asking if she was ok, their deep voice laced with guilt.

Annabeth quickly reassured the man that she was fine, telling him it wasn't his fault and she should have been paying attention. The man nodded, running a hand through his messy raven hair. They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute, not very sure what to say.

Deciding she had been standing there long enough, Annabeth excused herself and headed towards the café door. The young man trailed behind her; at her confused glance he confessed he was on his way to Jumpstart as well. After getting their drinks they went their separate ways.

Annabeth was half way through her coffee (she never found the coupon) when a shadow blocked the light, casting her book in darkness. Peering over her book her eyes once again met with sea green. His eyes were warm, a small smile tugging at his lips. He kept eye contact, eyes never straying from her own grey depths. Extending a large hand he stated, "Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself properly, I'm Percy."

 ** _Maybe it's not too far-fetched…_**

* * *

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think. For now this is just a One-shot. If I get enough requests I might continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm back! So I decided to continue this, but don't be surprised if I don't update too often. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this story yet. I want to say thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to me.**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Also, I'm not a guy... ;)_**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _.Then again, maybe it is._**

Turns out, right after he introduced himself, 'Percy' decided Annabeth was his new coffee buddy. Plopping down in the seat across from the blonde he took a sip of his coffee. Humming in satisfaction, he looked up and smiled.

"So, how are you today?" Percy asked, a smile on his lips.

Annabeth looked at him in annoyance, couldn't he tell she was trying to read? She quietly pondered over what would happen if she ignored him. After noticing that he was staring at her expectedly she closed her book with resignation.

"Alright, you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking!" he answered.

Annabeth briefly wondered if he was trying to annoy her or if he was really that oblivious. The guy was still smiling like everything was rainbows and sunshine. Originally the smile was attractive, but now it was irking her a little bit. The one time a hot guy (cause yeah, he was hot) acknowledged her, just had to be when she was completely absorbed in her novel. If it had been any other time she would have been all for it, but throw in a book and the guy was an annoyance.

"Can I help you with something?" was her response.

"Huh? Oh, no. I just wanted to talk, I thought you might be lonely." He replied.

Of course. She must have looked soooo lonely, enjoying her brew, and reading the newest book in the Peter Johnson and the Olympians series. **(AN: I couldn't resist!)** As if Percy could read minds, he suddenly looked at the book, a grin creeping onto his face.

"I love that series! It's one of the only books I'll read. I just feel a strange connection to the main character." Mister oblivious stated excitedly.

"Is it because you're both oblivious?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy looked at her, confusion evident on his face. He seemed to have understood what she was implying a moment after when a frown replaced his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Yeah, well, you remind me of the main female character. Your both rude and anti-social." He retorted.

He seemed pretty proud of his comeback. Honestly, Annabeth wasn't very impressed. She gave him a look that clearly said ' _really, that all you got?'_

"And proud" Annabeth stated clearly, looking satisfied.

"Do you not like me or something?" he huffed.

"No, you're alright, it's just I'm not in the mood to socialize." Annabeth muttered.

"Well ok then, we're just going to have to fix that." He declared, an impish grin finding its way to his face.

Great, can't he take a hint? Even when she stated she wasn't in the mood to talk, he still continued to yak her ear off. This is what she meant. A guy might look good, but you never know what is hiding inside. Apparently this one was extremely annoying, figures.

"I just now realized I never asked for your name!" The chatterbox exclaimed, looking horrified.

Annabeth looked at him, just stared at him, because really, she didn't know what to say. Does he ever shut up?

"Soooo, what's your name?"

"….."

"….."

"…Annabeth." She finally replied.

"Annabeth." He said, appearing to be testing the name.

"I like it! I've never met someone with that name!" he responded.

That stupid rainbows and sunshine smile was back. Really? It was just a name. _You know you like it, his smiles adorkable._ 'Shut up!' she inwardly chastised herself. She was snapped out of her inner dispute when Percy piped up.

"So, you come here often? Personally, this is my first time. A friend of mine recommended it."

"Yeah, I'm a regular." She answered.

Annabeth didn't see the harm in answering. At least, at the time she hadn't. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Cool. So, who's your favorite Peter Johnson character?"

"Coincidently, I like Annavae. Tessa and Penny are cool too."

"Well, I prefer Peter and Nick. Jordan and Liam too." He supplied.

"What, only like the guys?"

"Only like the girls?"

"Actually, I also like Gregory."

"I stand corrected."

There banter went back and forth like a tennis match, Annabeth finding it surprisingly enjoyable. She had even gotten over the fact that he had interrupted her reading time (somewhat). They continued like that for about ten minutes before she realized she was out of coffee. A glance at her watch and she knew she needed to be going soon. She felt an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint, maybe sorrow? Why would she be sad? Was it because of the doofus sitting across from her? Sure it was sort of fun to talk to him, but she barely knew the guy. Before she could pursue the feeling in a better manner, it vanished, and she was left wondering. 'Oh well.'

She cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing Percy's attention. He had been playing with a napkin, folding and unfolding it over and over again while he spoke.

"I gotta go now, it was nice meeting you."

Percy looked startled for a second, a flash of what looked like dejection gracing his face briefly. He nodded politely, standing up to grasp her hand.

"It was nice meeting you Annabeth. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again." He said.

They shook hands, said their good byes, and went their separate ways.

Annabeth threw her foam cup away and walked towards the door, waving bye to the barista. The barista, Selena, smiled and winked, her gaze straying to where she and Percy had been. Annabeth rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and left.

 ** _She'd probably never see Percy again anyways….._**

* * *

 **And its a wrap! Next will probably be Percy's side of the story. Not sure when it will be ready but I'll try not to wait too long. Also, the chapters will probably be longer once I know where I'm going with this. Until next time.**

 **See that review button? You know you want to click it. :) :) :)**


End file.
